geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Show That Never Aired
There is a show that never was to aired. It was canceled before it ever aired, but there is still footage. It was found in a abandoned house in New York. It was a VHS tape with a cover made of paper, the paper was dirty but they could still see the cover. It said Ethan The Werewolf Pilot and the Fox logo was in the corner. ' They then went to the HQ of Fox and showed someone at the door the tape. They did not think it was real so they just said that they should leave. But they still came in the building and showed someone it. That person was intreasted and told them a short story. “That is a VHS of a show that never aired, it was not for TV. So Fox decided to not air it” after he said that they still wanted to watch it. “Well then maybe we could watch it together” The Man said. “Sure” one of the people said, “I’ll get us a room to watch it in” The Man said. They got a room and sat down to watch it. The Man put the VHS in the VCR and powered on. The VHS started with the theme song of the show and it was not too good. It was off key and and sounded like it was supposed to be a rap but the raps were bland. Off the theme song, the “signal” episode started with the main character Ethan. The color was terrible it was distorted and looked some other footage was mashed together with the episode.' Then it went normal, Ethan was watching TV and he saw his friend nick. Nick was a inventor who invented crazy things, on to the episode. “Hey Ethan do you want to see what I made” Nick said. “Nah, I would rather watch some TV” Ethan said. “Stop being such a couch potato” Nick said. Then the screen went black like it was a commercial break. It came back with something horrible, it was Nick in a closet mangled and bloody. They all gasped, they thought this was fake but it was very real looking. The blood did not look fake it had a brownness to it and looked runnier. His eyes were gone and his arms were ripped off. Then I saw Ethan, he was bloody and angry he was terrifying the viewers. “That’s what you get for making me look bad!” Ethan said. Then he got a piece of paper and written something on it, then he put it on Nick’s lap. They saw what was on the paper and it was the number nine.' Then the screen went black again, it came back with Ethan crying. He was in pain, he was suicidal. He clawed himself and pulled out his guts, they then began to fall. Ethan mouth was bleeding and he was choking. He said his last word’s “I am a D.B” then he died. The credits had just one name on it was a man named Mike Pillwenla. ''' One of the people asked “who is Mike Pillwenla?” “He is not a good person, he is a monster. He killed a lot of people I don’t know how many but I know it had to be a lot. He was found in a house with D.B written on the walls. And he was found dead with blood on his shirt and a arm in his hand.” “Wow” one of the people said “yes, I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true.”' “How do you know this?” one of the people said “he was a friend of mine” the man said. One of the people looked the screen and saw it was just black. So they got to the end and all they saw was just a very dark screen with just two yellow dots. And the episode ended and one of the people said “I thought it would just be a silly show.” “But your wrong, you are very wrong.” The End by PETER GRIFFIN Category:Lost Episodes Category:Weird Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:VHS Category:Death